La sorcière noire
by the enchantress phoenix
Summary: Nami est une jeune sorcière qui dois vivre caché du monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Corazon et Law, mais après des années elle sera séparée d'eux et elle va devenir une sorcière noire parce qu'elle a enfreint les règles de la sorcellerie, quant à Law aveuglé par la vengeance va tout faire pour détruire ses ennemis, cependant son amour pour la sorcière va l'aveugler encore plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello la compagnie, voici ma nouvelle fic du couple LawXNami, C'est une UA qui se passe lors de la période de la chasse aux sorcières, pour mon autre fic non regret je vais la reprendre prochainement, désolé pour mon absence car je passé une période difficile à cause de la mort de mon père, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire et si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, veuillez m'excuser, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Les pensées sont écrites en italique.**

 **Astalavista *-*.**

 **je ne possède pas One piece ni les personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Rejetée.

-Brûlons la sorcière !, crièrent les habitants du village de Kokoyashi alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis autours d'une petite maison qui se situe au cœur du champ de mandarine, leur vacarme résonnait autour de la zone et leurs yeux étaient illuminés de rouge par les flambeaux qu'ils tenaient, ils étaient armés de fourches et de bâtons et ils ont brûlé tout sur leur passage, tandis que leurs enfants lançaient des pierres sur la chaumière.

Ils étaient dirigés par un homme qui a un long nez et des dents pointues, le nouveau maire du village et un ancien criminel Arlong, lui et ses hommes ont pris le contrôle de la ville quelques mois plus tôt, et depuis il a imposé d'énormes taxes aux villageois et il ne fait que semer la zizanie.

Il y a quelques jours, il a découvert que la petite fille rousse qui vivait avec sa mère et sa sœur adoptive à l'écart du village était une sorcière, l'un de ses hommes avait vu la fille entrain de créer des nuages au dessus du champ de mandarine et la pluie tomba de ces nuages, apparemment elle arrosait les arbres de cette façon, et depuis il incita les villageois à tuer la fillette car toute sorcière devait être chassée, même si elle était petite.

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de police essaya de les arrêter et de leur montré que le véritable ennemi était le nouveau maire, cependant il a été ignoré et a même été menacé par les hommes d'Arlong, malgré cela il n'avait pas abandonné, il était tout de même le sheriff de la ville et il n'allait pas accepter une telle injustice.

Le maire au regard fourbe se tourna vers les villageois et il leva la paume droite en l'air pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux étaient rétrécis, lorsque le silence régna, il pointa son index au ciel.

-Cette fille, commença-t-il alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur la foule. Cette fille a crée des nuages juste là, reprit-il en montrant le ciel au dessus d'eux. Et les nuages se mirent à pleuvoir.

\- Si elle décide de nous tuer, elle pourra engloutir notre village en quelques minutes !, hurla l'un des hommes d'Arlong pour noyer le poisson.

\- Sans oublier que le roi lui-même a ordonné de chasser les sorcières et de les brûler, fit remarquer Arlong.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, coupa Genzo en prenant position à côté du maire. On ne peut pas la tuer sans pitié, supplia le monde devant lui.

\- Vous êtes le sheriff et vous savez très bien que les ordres du roi sont indiscutable, argumenta l'homme aux dents pointues en retour. Aujourd'hui c'est une enfant et demain elle deviendra une femme, nous ne serons plus en sécurité ni nos enfants d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur alors qu'il entendait les acclamations des villageois.

\- Tuons la sorcière !, crièrent à l'unisson.

* * *

Caché sous une table, une mère étreignit ses deux filles pour les rassurer, elles pleuraient et tremblaient de peur, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire, elle jura des malédictions de sa situation actuelle, elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher, mais elle ne pouvait pas foncer sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle sursauta lorsqu'une vitre fut fracassée par un grand caillou, elle baissa les yeux sur ses filles alors qu'elles s'agrippaient sur elle, elle jura de nouveau et elle serra ses filles plus fort contre elle.

Son cerveau était bloqué, sa priorité était la sécurité de ses filles et aucune solution ne lui est venue à l'esprit, elle poussa un long soupir alors qu'elle entendit le discours du maire, elle savait que l'homme la détestait car elle avait refusé de devenir son amante et tout ce qu'il voulait était de la détruire, elle rétrécit les yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait de la demande dégoûtante du monstre au long nez, mais cette fois c'était différent, il voulait tuer sa fille.

Ça fait deux ans qu'elle a découvert les capacités de Nami, ce jour-là il faisait très froid et la maison été absorbée sous la neige, Nojiko était gravement malade et sa température corporelle était très basse depuis trois jour, non seulement elles étaient coincées dans une maison frigorifié et en plus elles ne pouvaient pas descendre au village car la route était bloqué par la neige, Belmer n'avait jamais passé un hiver aussi froid.

La petite fille rousse était restée au chevet de sa sœur pendant les trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique une de ses crises habituelles sur leurs pauvreté et leurs conditions de vie misérable, cependant à force qu'elle criait, une sphère rouge l'entoura, une sphère qui dégageait de la chaleur et en quelques secondes, la température de la pièce était celle d'un jour d'été, Belmer comprit immédiatement que la fille était une sorcière et elle tout fait pour la protéger du destin d'être désigné pour mourir.

Un fracassement de verre la sortit de ses pensées et elle entendit le pauvre Genzo qui essaya de dissuader les villageois.

-Tout est de faute, murmura Nami entre deux sanglots.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna Belmer en croisant le regard douloureux de sa fille. C'est la faute de ce monstre Arlong, garde ça dans ta tête.

Elle fut incapable d'empêcher les larmes de couler de ses yeux, alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Ecoutez-moi les filles, poursuivit-elle d'un ton doux. Je vais faire diversion et pendant ce temps vous allez vous enfuir, c'est comprit ?

\- Non, je veux venir avec toi et aussi je peux crée une tempête qui vas tous les tuer, gueula la petite rousse en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ne redit plus jamais !, gronda Belmer sa fille. Tu n'es pas une tueuse et j'ai un plan en tête, vous allez juste faire comme je vous le demande, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de sous la table.

Nami arqua ses sourcils avec espoir, alors que Nojiko commença à trembler.

\- J'ai …. J'ai peur, marmonna la fille aux cheveux bleus en pressant ses paumes sur ses joues.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman va nous sortir de là, rassura Nami sa sœur en lui tendant le bras, Nojiko mit sa main dans celle de sa sœur et la lassa la tirer debout.

Le cœur de Belmer sauta en entendant sa petite fille dire "maman", d'habitude elle l'appelait "Belmer", elle ne pouvait pas se retenir et elle attrapa ses deux filles dans un long câlin, puis elle les embrassa et dit : C'est l'heure les filles, je vais sortir maintenant et vous allez vous enfuir vers les bois.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux d'un signe de tête et elles se préparèrent à sortir de la fenêtre de derrière, tandis que Belmer ouvra la porte et sortit pour faire face à la foule enragée devant la maison.

Elle renifla essayant de ne pas pleurer et elle serra ses poings fermement, ensuite elle commença à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignit le maire qui la regardait dangereusement.

-Je vois que tu es revenue à la raison, commença Arlong en fixant la femme devant lui avec un regard malsain. Donne-nous la fille et on vous laissera tranquille.

-Jamais !, rependit-elle en épinglant l'homme devant elle avec un regard déterminé.

-Tu veux risquer ta vie ainsi que celle de l'autre fille à cause d'une petite sorcière je ne sais où tu la ramasser ?, ta stupidité te perdra, fit-il avant de grincer les dents, il avait l'air irrité de l'arrogance de la femme.

-Elles sont mes enfants et une mère doit tout faire pour protéger ses enfants, déclara-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Si tu veux les toucher, tu dois d'abord me passer sur le corps, reprit-elle alors qu'elle espérait au fond elle que les filles se sont enfuies.

Le sourire d'Arlong grandit montrant la particularité de sa dentition et il sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture, l'agitation autours d'eux se tut à la scène qui suivit, le maire chargea son arme et il la pointa sur la poitrine de la femme en face de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la maison, les deux filles étaient pétrifiées en entendant ce qui ce passait dehors.

Nami grimaça en entendant sa mère converser avec le maire et elle comprit tout de suite ses intentions, Belmer allait se sacrifier pour qu'elle et Nojiko arrive à s'enfuir, " _c'était de ma faute"_ cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, chaque problème qui leur arrivait, elle était toujours la fautive, la fois où les marchands venaient se plaindre parce qu'elle les a volé, ou bien la fois où Belmer devait travailler dur pour satisfaire ses besoins illimités, elle était un fardeau c'était sûr.

Un clique résonna dans sa tête la faisant sortir de ses rêveries, c'était le son du rechargement d'une arme, ses pieds la traînèrent en toute vitesse vers la porte, elle cacha sa bouche avec ses mains en voyant ce qui ce passait, Arlong avait un pistolet enfoncé dans la poitrine de sa mère et avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, le monstre avait appuyait sur la détente.

Nami cligna des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de comprendre, _Est-ce que sa mère venait de se faire tirer dessus ?!_ , sa tête était choquée et troublée et sa vision devint floue à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, plusieurs sentiments se manifestaient dans son cœur, la peur, le chagrin, la tristesse, mais ce qu'elle sentait le plus, c'était de la colère.

 _Pourquoi ?, pensait-elle._

A son insu, le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel avait disparut pour laisser place à des nuages d'une noirceur absolue.

Alors que la fillette rousse se rapprochait du corps sans vie de sa mère étendu sur le sol, la foudre commença à tomber du ciel autours du rassemblement, suivi par un fort grondement de tonnerre qui faisait pâlir les vissages des villageois et au moment où elle se laissa tomber à côté de sa mère, une foudre tomba sur un des hommes d'Arlong le brûlant, après cette action, la panique s'est propagée et tout le monde se hâta à s'enfuir.

Nami sentit la présence de Nojiko, elle lui envoya un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et en la voyant, elle a été dévasté encore plus, la fille aux cheveux bleus tremblait comme une feuille et elle cachait sa bouche avec ses mains tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Arlong, l'homme était resté planté à sa place initial, son visage avait perdu ses couleurs et ses yeux étaient écarquillaient.

Elle se releva et elle lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui a tué sa mère, la foudre commença à tomber du ciel entourant le maire, mais une main sur son épaule attira son attention, elle se tourna pour trouver Genzo le sheriff du village la regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Tu dois t'enfuir maintenant, murmura Genzo d'une voix douce qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

-Je dois tuer ce monstre avant, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

-Tu crois que Belmer veux tu deviennes une tueuse !, grogna-t-il en prenant Nami par les épaules et la secouant. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous deux alors le moin que tu puisses faire c'est de respecter son acte.

-Mais ….. Mais il l'a tué, bégaya-t-elle en regardant sa mère avec un regard perdu.

-Pars maintenant si tu veux qu'elle repose en paix, ordonna-t-il en commençant à tirer la fille vers les bois.

-Et Nojiko ?, demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

-Je vais veiller sur elle, ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura-t-il alors qu'il continuait à traîner la fille jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, puis il s'arrêta. Diriges toi tout droit vers le nord, tu trouveras le village de Loguetown.

-Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Je, commença-t-il avant de pousser un long soupir. Je compte sur toi pour survivre.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de commencer à s'enfoncer dans les bois.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard.

Deux hommes marchaient dans les rues de la ville de Sabaody, un grand blond qui portait un grand manteau à plume noir, il devait avoir la trentaine, et un jeune brun qui portait un long manteau noir et un chapeau nordique, il avait aussi une grande épée appuyé sur son épaule droite.

 _Des voyageurs,_ pensa la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui était adossé sur un mur. _Des proies faciles à dépouiller._

Depuis que Nami avait quitté son village, elle s'est spécialisée dans le vol car c'était la façon la plus rapide pour avoir de l'argent facile et en plus elle avait un don pour ça, en même temps elle a apprit à maîtriser ses pouvoir convenablement.

Cela fait déjà un an qu'elle s'est installée à Sabaody, une ville commerçante où on y trouve beaucoup de gens à voler et aussi on y trouve beaucoup d'attractions pour s'amuser, tout au long de ces années elle est restée à l'ombre des autres et elle a évité tout contact avec le monde, parce qu'elle avait peur d'être rejetée une deuxième fois.

Nami a passé toute la journée à suivre ses victimes potentielles, de magasin en magasin, puis à leur hôtel et maintenant elle s'est retrouvée dans une table au coin d'une taverne observant les deux hommes qui mangeait et buvait, elle espérait qu'ils allaient trop picoler pour qu'elle puisse les voler facilement.

Elle remarqua que le blond mangeait et buvait sans se soucier de rien, cependant le brun était autre chose, il avait une sorte de garde impénétrable, il surveiller tout autours de lui et pendant quelques instants, elle sentit qu'il posait ses regards froids et calculateur sur elle.

 _Apparemment même la proie guette son prédateur,_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Toutefois elle savait qu'il n'allait pas douter d'elle, elle reste comme même une gamine de treize ans, mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes.

Après avoir fini de manger, le blond sortit une bourse bien remplit d'agent de la poche de son manteau pour payer l'addition, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient quitter la place, elle sortit avant eux et elle les a précédé vers leur hôtel, elle les attendit dans une rue vide et quand elle les a aperçut, elle fonça sur le blond en courant et elle le heurta.

-Désolé monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'elle utilisait la confusion pour voler la bourse de la poche de l'homme.

-C'est pas grave petite, sourit-il stupidement après avoir cligné plus fois des yeux.

Elle lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'est figée en sentant une paire de main sur ses épaules.

-Pas si vite ma jolie, grogna le brun d'une voix rauque. Si cet idiot n'a rien remarqué, moi je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Reprit-il en serrant son emprise sur les épaules de la rousse.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire !, fit-elle nerveusement, elle sentit plusieurs gouttes de sieurs sur son front.

-Rends moi ce que tu viens de prendre, ordonna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai rien prit, mentit-elle en gonflant ses joues.

-Si tu ne rends pas ce que tu as prit, je vais te découper en plusieurs morceaux et le récupérer, menaça-t-il en lui faisant signe de regarder l'épée qui était tombé sur le sol lors de son intrusion.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Law ? Laisse la pauvre gamine en paix, tu lui fais peur, commenta le blond d'un ton étonné.

\- Cette pauvre gamine comme tu le dis, vient de te voler ton argent, siffla le dénommé Law en articulant les mots, le blond fronça les sourcils de confusion. Vérifie tes poches imbécile, ajouta-t-il en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

Nami sentit que ses nerfs allaient lâcher pendant que le blond enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, il fit un bruit sourd en remarquant la bourse manquante.

-Tu nous as suivit pendant toute la journée, souligna Law avec un sourire fourbe. Si tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer, tu es à côté de la plaque.

-Ddd….. D'accord, je vous rends votre argent, murmura-t-elle en tendant la bourse à l'homme en face d'elle, il relâcha sa prise et la prise.

-Dis petite, les enfants de ton âge ne sont pas sensés traîner à une heure pareil dans les rues et encore moins voler, dit le blond en se penchant pour se maître au même niveau du visage de Nami, il n'avait pas l'air irrité parce qu'elle venait de le voler.

-Je n'ai pas de maison et je vole pour vivre, dit-elle se détournant du visage souriant de l'homme, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle expliquait à l'homme sa situation.

-Allons y Corazon, On a assez perdu de temps avec elle, grinça l'homme au chapeau nordique.

-Attends Law, je ne peux pas laisser une fille toute seule dans les rues au milieu de la nuit, dit Corazon en tapotant la tête de Nami avec sa main.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Elle a surement des complices et ils ont vont venir nous voler quand nous baissons notre garde, signala Law alors qu'il ramassait son épée.

-Tu ne baisse jamais ta garde et elle pourrait nous être utile, contesta le blond, Law garda son air stoïque. Est-ce que tu as des complices ?, demanda-t-il en regardant la fille.

-Non, rependit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu voix, affirma-t-il en faisant un signe avec son pouce à son camarade froid, Law grogna en repense abandonnant le débat. Oh j'ai oublié de me présenter, moi c'est Corazon et le grincheux la bas c'est Trafalgar Law et nous sommes des chasseurs de prime, et toi ?

-Moi c'est Nami, rependit-elle doucement, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle discutait avec cet homme, mais lorsqu'elle le regardait sourire, il lui rappelait Belmer. Et je suis une voleuse, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

-Plus maintenant, dorénavant tu feras partie de notre équipe de chasseur de prime, invita-t-il la fille.

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Law avant de commencer à marcher.

\- Allez viens, dit Corazon en tendant la main vers Nami.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait prit la main de l'homme et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le suivait, mais ce qu'elle avait comprit est que Corazon dégageait la même chaleur que Belmer et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayô, je vous présente le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, si vous avez des commentaires faite le moi savoir, ça va vraiment m'encourager.**

* * *

Chapitre 02 : La chasse.

Autours d'un feu de camp en plein milieu de la forêt de mangrove, trois personnes mangeaient un cerf grillé en silence, ils étaient complètement tendus et les marques de fatigue commencèrent à apparaître sur leur visage.

Tout cela a commencé lorsqu'ils ont décidé de traquer un dénommé Caribou le chef d'un groupe de voleurs et de tueurs en série parce que la prime sur sa tête était vraiment alléchante, qui ne serait pas tenté par une somme de 210 millions de Berry, cependant les chasseurs de primes n'avait pas calculé la difficulté de la mission et ils sont entrés tête baissé dans la forêt cherchant le repère de leur cible qui vivait dans un marécage, ils ont passés des heures à chercher sans trouver de trace jusqu'à ce que la nuit est tombée et ils ont été contraints de camper.

Nami commença à s'habituer à ses nouveaux compagnons, elle vivait avec ces deux hommes depuis une semaine, pourtant malgré ce laps de temps très court, elle a pu apprendre beaucoup de chose sur leur personnalité, Corazon était un homme fort avec un cœur tendre et généreux mais il était aussi naïf et maladroit, Law était autre chose, c'était un jeune homme très intelligent doté d'une force spectaculaire et il était très réservé aussi, elle savait que derrière cette façade sombre et froide, il y avait un lourd passé, malgré ses tentatives de converser avec lui, il refusait de discuter avec elle.

-Je sens que demain on va retrouver ce sâl bâtard, fit le blond brisant le silence et attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Nous n'allons pas le retrouver juste en comptant sur ce que tu sens, fit remarquer Law après un bon moment. Nous devons établir un plan.

-Toi et tes plans, marmonna Corazon d'un ton incrédule en retour. Et qu'est ce que tu nous propose ?

-On doit chercher dans les profondeurs de cette forêt, je suis sûr que sa tanière se trouve là-bas, dit le brun d'un ton calme.

-Je suis du même avis, ajouta la rousse doucement, elle pensait que suivre un plan était mieux que tourner en rond.

-D'accord, céda le blond en se relevant brusquement. Maintenant, excusez moi j'ai des commissions à faire, reprit-il alors que son ventre gargouillait fortement.

Nami croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda l'homme qui était assis de l'autre côté du feu en face d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui le stress l'envahissait et elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, il l'intimidait avec son air stoïque.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes gamine ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé la faisant détourner le regard rapidement.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, rependit-elle alors que l'expression de son visage se tendit.

-Tu l'es, rétorqua-t-il.

-Non, cria-t-elle en se relevant, puis elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de continuer.

Il plissa les yeux pendant que sa bouche se courba en un sourire moqueur la faisant bouillir de colère à l'intérieur.

-Regarde ça, reprit-elle en attrapant son sein droit. Tu croix qu'une gamine en a.

-Ce ne sont que deux petites bosses, dit-il après avoir raclé sa gorge, il n'attendait pas ce genre de démonstration de la part de la fille et malgré cela il n'allait pas céder.

-Et … Et aussi ça fait un an que j'ai mes règles, argumenta-elle en bégayant.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ça veut dire que chaque mois du sang coule de moi, expliqua-t-elle alors que son visage devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire le cycle menstruel, cria-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

Un long silence inconfortable tomba sur les deux et ils ont détourné le regard l'un de l'autre lorsque Corazon a fait éruption sur eux en trébuchant juste à côté, en se relevant l'homme sentit la tension dans la zone, puis il commença à regarder à gauche et à droite essayant de comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a les gars ? De quoi vous parlez ?, interrogea l'homme en plissant les yeux.

-Rien de spécial, juste de mon cycle menstruel, rependit-elle honnêtement pendant qu'elle se mordait les lèvres, elle maudissait le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé un mensonge, elle a vu le visage de Law devenir sombre.

\- QUOI ?!, beugla le blond en envoyant un regard étonné au brun. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie fille, mais tu dois au moins attendre qu'elle atteigne l'âge adulte.

-C'est elle qui a commencé à parler de ses ….., commença Law avant de pousser un long soupir. Tu sais quoi et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'emmener avec nous, reprit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- C'est lui qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler gamine, alors je lui ai expliqué que je ne suis plus une, contesta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Vous savez quoi, je ne veux plus savoir la raison de votre discussion obscène, déclara Corazon en s'allongeant, il reçut des grognements de la part de ses compagnons. Je suis très fatigué, alors je vous dis bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuis Corazon, souhaita-t-elle en s'allongeant à son tour pour dormir, elle était soulagée que le blond n'insistait pas sur l'affaire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se sont divisés pour chercher le criminel, elle errait depuis des heures dans les profondeurs des bois et le climat tropicale n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle était trempée de sueur et sa bouche était sèche, elle ne dirait pas non pour un bon bain.

 _Satané Law, il ne connait rien à la galanterie, pensait-elle._

Law avait suggérait de se diviser pour fouiller la forêt rapidement et quand elle a refusait de s'aventurer toute seule, il a fait une blague sur le fait qu'elle est une gamine et pour préserver son honneur, elle a acceptait le plan.

Ses cheveux courts étaient complètement mouillés et sa robe était collée sur elle, et pour coroner le tout elle glissa et elle commença à dégringoler le long d'une pente, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en fin, elle se mit debout difficilement et elle commença à se dépoussiérer, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front et quand elle le toucha, sa tête la brûla, apparemment elle s'est cognée la tête en tombant.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle continua sa quête à la recherche du criminel et après une autre heure de recherche, ses yeux marrons chocolats tombèrent sur une grande cabane perchée sur plusieurs arbres, elle s'est rapprochée et elle s'est cachée derrière un buisson, elle pouvait voir deux hommes armés au pied des arbres et elle pouvait entendre l'agitation dans la cabane.

 _-Bingo, c'est le repère des criminels, se disait-elle en claquant les doigts._

Le plan était que les trois chasseurs de primes se retrouvent au point de départ à midi pour faire part de leur trouvaille, cependant la rousse avait d'autres idées en tête.

 _-C'est une occasion pour montrer à cet idiot de Law que je ne suis pas une gamine, pensait-elle alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres._

En rassemblant son courage elle se montra devant les deux gardes, ils étaient absorbés dans une discussion à propos d'une grande casse, c'est pour ça ils ne l'ont pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle toussa pour attirer leur attention, ils se tournèrent rapidement vers elle en position d'attaque mais leur posture se raidit en la voyant.

-Aidez moi s'il vous plait, je suis perdue, pleura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Va-t-en d'ici petite, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les mioches, dit l'un des hommes en agitant sa main droite.

-Idiot, regarde la, commença le deuxième en pointant son index sur la poitrine de Nami. Elle est bien rembourrée pour une gamine, le patron sera surement intéressé.

-Ouais, tu as raison, affirma le premier en saisissant la fille par son bras. Emmenons-la au chef.

Ils ont guidé la rousse à une longue échelle et ils l'ont fait monter avant eux, puis, ils sont entrés dans la cabane.

Dés qu'elle a franchit la porte, les narines de Nami ont été emplis par l'odeur de l'alcool et de la poudre à canon, puis elle commença à observer l'environnement auquel elle se trouvait, au début elle a été accueillie par un long couloir étroit mal éclairé, elle pouvait voir les murs du couloir tachés de sang et la place était infesté par la saleté, le garde la rattrapa par le bras et la traîna de force dans une pièce au fond, il frappa deux coups avant d'entrer.

Dans la pièce il y avait cinq hommes qui jouaient au poker autours d'une table ronde, tous les yeux était rivés sur elle lorsqu'elle entra, un long silence tendu remplit la pièce et pendant ce bref instant elle a pensé qu'elle aurait peut être dû s'en tenir au plan de Law.

-Eh bien, puis je savoir où est ce que vous avez trouvé cette merveille ?, déclara l'homme au regard psychopathe et la langue pendu, c'était l'homme sur l'affiche de recherche Caribou.

-Apparemment elle est perdue et elle est venue demander de l'aide chef, rependit le garde qui tenait le bras de Nami.

-Elle tombe vraiment à pique, l'un de nos clients cherche de belles filles pour son bordel mon frère, informa l'homme au grand ventre et aux cheveux verts assis à la droite du patron.

-Tu voix ce que je t'ai dit, chuchota l'un des gardes à son compagnon.

-Alors petite, comment tu t'es perdue dans un endroit aussi sinistre que la forêt des mangroves ?, demanda Caribou alors qu'il se releva de sa chaise et marcha vers La rousse.

-Pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas perdue, rependit-elle d'un ton assuré.

-Je vois que tu es courageuse pour gamine, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

-Caribou la mèche molle dont la prime s'élève à 210 millions de Berry, je suis ici pour t'arrêter, rétorqua-elle avec un large sourire sur le visage, tout le monde dans la pièce éclata de rire y compris Caribou qui commença à étouffer ses rire avec ses mains.

-T'en a d'autre comme ça gamine, déclara l'un des hommes autours de la table entre deux éclats de rires, une tique apparut sur le front de la rousse, elle en avait mare que tout le monde la considère comme une enfant.

-Belle et courageuse, elle fera une bonne affaire au lit, ajouta un autre à côté de lui.

-Coribou, contacte le client et dit lui que nous avons une perle rare en notre possession, ordonna Caribou son frère alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

-Pas si vite, cria la fille en faisant signe de tête à l'homme pour qu'il regarde le plafond.

-Qu'est ce que … ?, marmonna l'homme à la langue pendue pendant que ses yeux s'élargissent en voyant les nuages noirs accumulés au dessus de lui, et avant qu'il ne dise un autre mot, il fut frappé par la foudre ainsi que ses hommes.

Mais malgré le fait que ses ennemis étaient à terre, les nuages généraient par Nami continuaient de grandir pour entourer toute la cabane, c'était l'un des inconvénients du pouvoir de Nami, même si elle a apprit à contrôler ses capacités ses dernières années, quand elle est énervée rien ne peut arrêter son déchaînement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

* * *

Law entendit le tonnerre gronder juste à côté, ce qui l'étonna car il faisait beau ce jour là, il avait un pressentiment que les criminels étaient responsable de cela, c'est pour ça il a commencé à courir vers la provenance du bruit, à mi chemin, il a trouvé Corazon entrain de courir vers la même direction que lui.

-Hé, tu as entendu ça, questionna le blond sans s'arrêter de courir.

-Oui, je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Caribou, rependit le brun en rattrapant son compagnon.

-J'espère que rien n'est arrivé à Nami, murmura Corazon d'un ton triste. Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur de la laisser s'aventurer toute seule dans la forêt.

Law grogna en réponse, il savait très bien que c'était dangereux pour la fille et il n'avait pas besoin que l'on lui rappelle, cependant il savait que la rousse pouvait s'en sortir, même si il ne connaissait rien sur son passé, il savait qu'elle vivait seule depuis quelques années d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Corazon.

Il s'arrêta net suivit de son compagnon quand il a aperçut une cabane dans les arbres, ses yeux se posèrent sur les nuages noirs dans la zone, observant les éclairs qui frappaient le sol dans tout les sens, sans le sentir, ses pieds commencèrent à le conduire vers l'échelle et il la monta avec rapidité, évitant une foudre qui faillit le frapper.

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel, pensait-il._

Il entra dans la cabane et il fut surprit de voir des nuages à l'intérieur aussi, ensuite il commença l'inspection de la demeure, il ouvrit la première porte à droite pour trouver trois hommes évanouit, d'après leur apparence, ils ont étaient frappé par la foudre, puis il continua de chercher pièce par pièce du côté droit tendis que Corazon explorait celles du côté gauche, soit les pièces étaient vides où contenait des hommes sans conscience, il y avait une qui renfermée un groupe de jeunes femmes sans doute emprisonnées.

Law appréhendait d'ouvrir la grande porte au fond du couloir, il sentait une masse d'énergie émanant d'elle qui faisait hérisser les poils de son corps, Corazon a prit l'initiative en ouvrant la porte avec un fort coup de pied, la première chose qu'a remarqué le brun s'était Caribou allongé par terre, les jambes écartés et la bouche ouverte, il dégageait de la fumée comme de la viande grillé, ensuite son regard se posa sur les autres hommes dans le même état et sur la jeune fille assise dans le coin en enroulant ses bras autours de ses jambes, il commença à marcher vers elle.

-Ne t'approche pas !, cria-t-elle, son visage était sombre et ses yeux étaient dissimulait sous sa frange. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

-Nami !, se réjouit le blond en souriant maladroitement. Je suis content de voir que tu es saine et sauve, mais dit moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Je ne …. Je ne peux pas arrêter la tempête, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglant. Je suis un monstre.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que tu ne voulais faire ça, la rassura-t-il en se mettant sur ses genoux devant elle.

-Je voulais juste les arrêter mais quand je m'énerve je perds le contrôle, dit-elle tendis que l'homme posa ses mains sur ses épaule.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi c'est ma faute ?, demanda Law attirant leur l'attention. Et comment peut-elle faire ça ?, ajouta-il en montrant les nuages au dessus d'eux.

-Tais toi Law !, le grondèrent tous deux à l'unisson.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Une gamine qui provoque une tempête de foudre, ça ne court pas les rues, dit-il avant d'esquiver une foudre dirigé vers lui.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, grogna la rousse d'un ton irrité. Regarde ce qui est arrivé aux derniers qui m'ont appelé gamine, fit-elle remarquée en montrant les corps étendus dans la pièce.

-Tu es quoi au juste ?, demanda Law en commençant à dégainer son long sabre.

-C'est une sorcière idiot !, s'écria Corazon en s'immisçant entre les deux. Maintenant, tu vas partir au village de Sabaody et dire au sheriff de venir ici avec ses hommes, pendant ce temps je vais calmer Nami, commanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Et comment vas-tu explique tout ça ?, demanda le brun en frappant avec son pied le corps de Caribou.

-On va dire qu'on a utilisé de la science, rependit Corazon en grattant sa tête.

Law rengaina son sabre parce que Corazon était la seule personne en qui il a confiance et si l'homme voulait aider la gamine, il allait le soutenir malgré qu'il est contre cette idée, il savait au fond de lui que l'homme voulait sauver la fille comme il l'a fait pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, après une courte disparition je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard malheureusement ma nièce a détruit mon pc et j'ai dû acheter un nouveau, les bébés = destruction.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire en commentaire, ça va me motiver car je suis vraiment dépassée, les études, le travail, formation d'anglais, le dessin, je vais exploser un jour.**

 **Merci beaucoup Plume pourpre pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que ça t'a plu.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye bye !**

* * *

Chapitre 03 : La famille.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et le ciel commença à se ternir, Nami était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel en fixant le plafond depuis des heures, le sommeil refusait de l'emmener en raison de son esprit qui ne voulait pas se vider, elle avait des remords à cause des événements de la journée, elle avait pété un câble ce qui a provoqué la tempête de foudre incontrôlable et quatre hommes ont trouvé la mort quand ils ont été frappés, c'était un poids lourds à porter sur ses épaules, elle ne voulait tuer personne, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de capturer les criminels pour montrer à Law qu'elle n'était pas une gamine.

Mais malgré la méthode peu orthodoxe qu'elle a utilisé pour arrêter les malfrats, Corazon l'a félicité pour avoir maîtriser la situation toute seule et il lui a dit que la réussite de la mission revenait à elle, cependant ce qu'il l'a le plus surpris c'est que ses deux compagnons ne l'ont pas interrogé sur ses pouvoir, au contraire lorsqu'elle voulait s'expliquer le blond la fit taire et il lui demanda juste de se reposer, il ne l'a pas jugé et ça lui a rappelée encore plus Belmer.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à se familiariser avec des gens d'autres que Belmer, Nojiko et Genzo, cependant sans le sentir, elle s'est retrouvée à suivre Corazon parce que même si elle l'a volé au début, il lui a tendu une main charitable après et cela prouvait qu'il avait un grand cœur pur, quant à Law, c'était son opposé total, il aimait l'insulter et la contrarier, cependant elle sentait qu'il avait un bon fond, en plus elle avait remarqué qu'il avait regretté de l'avoir laissé toute seule dans la forêt, surtout lorsqu'il a soigné ses blessures, il avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Elle a été surprise d'apprendre que Law était un médecin, il était comme même un jeune homme de dix neuf ans et c'était un exploit à son âge, elle se demandait qu'est ce qu'elle ignorait de plus sur ses compagnons.

La rousse commença à scruter les décorations et les toiles accrochées, elle remarqua que c'était une chambre très somptueuse et luxueuse, les murs était peints en blanc avec des sculptures complexe de couleurs dorés, un grand lustre en cristal jonchait du plafond doré qui était orné de nombreux motifs en blanc, son lit était gigantesque qu'elle pouvait même dormir horizontalement à l'aise, c'était une chambre de princesse.

Elle entendit des rires et des cris venant de la chambre d'à côté, apparemment Corazon et Law viennent de rentrer, en poussant un long soupir, elle repoussa la couverture blanche et elle s'assit, c'était inutile d'essayer de dormir et c'était ennuyeux de rester dans la chambre toute seule, et pour ne pas mentir à elle-même, elle s'est habituée à la compagnie des deux hommes, sans hésiter, elle sortit du lit et elle mit ses chaussures avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de ses compagnons.

Quand elle est arrivée devant la porte de leur chambre, elle frappa deux coups avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte par Law, son visage était tendu comme d'habitude et il avait ce regard froid, mais il n'était pas surprit de la voir et il la laissa entrer sans un mot, elle remarqua que la chambre était décorée de la même façon que la tienne sauf qu'il y avait deux lits moyens au lieu d'un grand.

-Bonsoir Nami, as-tu bien dormi ?, salua le blond en levant les yeux vers la rousse, il était assit par terre entouré par pleins de pacqués tendis que Law s'assit sur le lit à côté de la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, rependit-elle avec un faux sourire sur le visage pour cacher sa tristesse.

-Tu ne dois pas être triste, ces gens ont fait beaucoup de mal et ils méritent ce qui leur est arrivé, la rassura-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et je suis sûr que lorsque tu verras ce je t'ai acheté tu vas tout oublier, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant quelques pacqués.

Elle commença à les ouvrir un par un, il y avait trois belle robe, une rouge à demi manche et deux à manche long beige et bleue, il y avait aussi une paire de chaussure noir et un manteau noir aussi, tout avait l'air de très bonne qualité, ses yeux s'élargissent et elle cacha son large sourire avec ses deux mains.

-C'est pour moi !, s'exclama-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Merci beaucoup Corazon.

-Tu dois remercier Law, c'est lui qui a tout choisit, dit-il en montrant du doigt son compagnon, elle donna un rapide coup d'œil au brun, il regardait le mur à sa droite faisant semblant de s'intéresser a une toile accrochée. En plus tu es à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent la cause de la réussite de cette mission alors tu mérites ce pourcentage sur la récompense, expliqua-t-il en tapotant la tête de la fille.

-Tu veux dire que, murmura-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils confus alors qu'elle calculait la somme dans sa tête. Tu vas me donner 189 millions de Berry ?

-La donne à changé petite, 210 millions de Berry était juste pour Caribou, mais pour lui et son groupe la récompense est de 450 millions de Berry, précisa-t-il alors que la bouche de la rousse tomba et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

-Ça veut dire que tu es devenue riche, affirma le brun d'un ton amusé.

-Qu …. Quatre … Quatre-cent mmmm … millions, bégaya-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Quatre-cent-cinq millions de Berry gamine, la rectifia Law alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de faire des calculs et qu'elle était débile.

-Même dans un moment d'euphorie comme celui là, tu as réussi à m'irriter !, aboya-t-elle en serrant son poing droit.

-Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de nous connaitre convenablement, parla le blond d'un ton sérieux, la fille se tourna vers lui et lui hocha la tête en accord. C'est moi qui va commencer, mon véritable nom est Donquixote Rosinante, j'ai 32 ans et je suis le frère du roi Donquixote Doflamingo, dit-il alors qu'il allumait une cigarette, mais son manteau a prit feu et il commença à se rouler sur le sol essayant de l'éteindre.

La rousse resta bouche bée, ce qu'elle savait sur le roi c'était qu'il était instable mentalement et cruel, il règne depuis six ans après avoir tué l'ancien souverain, plusieurs rumeurs couraient à propos de lui, sur le fait qu'il finance les trafiquants dans le royaume, et Corazon est son frère.

-J'ai rencontré Law lorsqu'il avait ton âge, c'était un garçon avide de sang et incontrôlable, il avait intégré le groupe de mafia qui était sous le contrôle de mon frère, reprit-il après avoir éteint le feu. En gros je l'ai sorti de la saleté des rues, à toi Law.

-Je passe mon tour, souffla le brun en réponse.

-Allez Law, sois sympa, le supplia le blond.

-Je ne vais pas participer à cette supercherie, se moqua Law sèchement alors qu'il se tourna vers la toile accroché au mur, à force de faire semblant de la regarder, il avait mémorisé chaque détails en elle.

-Si tu ne parle pas, c'est moi qui vais le faire pour toi, le menaça-t-il d'un ton sournois.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, rependit le brun sèchement.

-s'il ne veut pas parler de lui ça ne fait rien, je respecte son intimité, intervint la rousse doucement. Pour ma part, je m'appelle juste Nami, j'ai été trouvé moi et une autre fille par une femme quand j'étais bébé et elle nous a adopté depuis, en grandissant j'ai apprit que j'avais des capacités, quelqu'un m'avais vu les utiliser et il l'a dit au maire, au fait c'est un chef de gang de mafia qui avait le contrôle de notre village, raconta-t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir.

Les yeux de Corazon étaient grands ouverts et Law la regardait par-dessus son épaule, apparemment, il était intéressé par son histoire.

-Après, Arlong a montait les villageois contre nous et ils sont venus pour me brûler car le roi avait ordonné que toute sorcière soit brûlé vif, bref, il a tué Belmer car elle me protégeait et après avoir vu son corps dans une marre de sang, j'ai fait la même chose que ce matin et je me suis enfuie, continua-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé petite, tu as vraiment passé des moments terribles, pleura Corazon à son tour alors qu'il enroulait ses long bras autours de la fille. Tu sais, c'est pour cela qu'on doit toujours aller vers l'avant pour montrer à ceux qui se son sacrifier pour nous qu'ils ne sont pas mort en vain. La rassura-t-il d'un ton doux.

Ils sont restés comme ça pendant quelque instant, Nami était choquée de voir que l'homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer pleurer pour elle, sincèrement elle a fait le meilleur choix en le suivant.

-Je … je suis une bonne sorcière, murmura-t-elle entre doucement. Je n'ai jamais fait usage de la magie noire.

-C'est bon je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, le consola-t-il en tapotant la tête rouge. Maintenant on va sortir pour fêter le pactole qu'on vient d'empocher, dit-il en sautant de sa place, elle hocha la tête en réponse.

-Ça sera sans moi, commenta le brun.

-Law, je te jure que si tu ne viens pas, je vais te faire sortir en te tirant par les cheveux, aboya le blond.

* * *

Quatre ans après.

Law était assit dans un coin sombre d'une taverne sirotant sa bière tranquillement, il appréciait les moments où il se retrouvait tout seul car il pouvait se reposer dans le calme loin de ses coéquipiers bruyants et il savait surtout que ces moments étaient extrêmement limités, c'est pourquoi il devait en profiter le maximum.

Il se trouvait dans une salle à peine éclairée avec des torches, les murs étaient en pierre grise ainsi que le sol, plusieurs tables étaient éparpillées mais la majorité des clients buvaient en solitaire, c'était un environnement parfait pour se vider l'esprit.

Son regard se posa sur la femme qui était debout à sa droite depuis un moment, elle portait une robe beige qui traçait les courbes de son corps et un tablier blanc, ses cheveux noirs était attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux marrons se détournèrent alors qu'il la fixait tendis qu'une teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues.

-Voulez vous autre chose monsieur ?, demanda la jeune fille doucement.

-Un autre verre, rependit-il avec nonchalance, elle acquiesça avec un signe de tête et se précipita à exécuter.

Il avait remarqué que la femme ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis son arrivé à la taverne, peut être il allait l'emmener à l'hôtel ce soir là, elle lui ferait peut être oublié la tête rouge qui hantait son esprit depuis quelque temps.

En parlant de la rousse, est ce qu'il est entrain d'halluciner où est ce que c'est vraiment elle qui venait de franchir la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme portait une robe orange qui montrait très bien son décolleté laissant une large vision à sa poitrine généreuse, dés qu'elle l'aperçut elle lui fit signe de la main et commença à se diriger vers lui, il remarqua les regards affamés des hommes dans la taverne alors que la rousse balançait ses hanches en marchant, son cœur le piqua et il grinça les dents d'irritation, il savait qu'à cause d'elle il allait commettre un crime un jour.

-JE T'AI TROUVE, se réjouit Nami alors qu'elle se glissait dans le siège en face de lui.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Gamine, réclama-t-il d'un ton calme.

-Ghhhhhhh, je ne suis pas une gamine, éclata-t-elle en croisant les bras exposant encore plus sa poitrine, l'homme sentit que des goutes de sueurs apparurent sur son front.

-Repend moi, insista-t-il en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson. Ne me dit pas que tu as fouillé la ville entière à ma recherche !?

-Ne te flatte pas, Corazon te cherchait pour du boulot alors il m'a demandé de te chercher, déjà où est il ? Il était juste derrière moi, dit-t-elle avant de regarder la porte d'entrée. Pour revenir à ta question, je t'ai trouvé grâce à un sortilège que j'ai apprit récemment, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant un bout de papier dans sa paume, étrangement la feuille bougea en direction de l'homme.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il en pointant son index vers le papier.

-C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court je t'ai volé des cheveux et je les ai utilisé pour le sort, expliqua-t-elle avant d'être coupé par la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Votre commande monsieur, fit la brune en posant le verre sur la table, puis elle continua à fixer l'homme ignorant qu'il était en compagnie.

-Tu tombes vraiment à pique toi, beugla la rousse alors qu'elle claquait des mains pour montrer sa présence, l'autre femme se tourna vers elle et la fixa avec un regard mécontent. Ramène-moi une bière.

-Pas question, tu n'as pas le droit de boire, dit Law d'un ton froid. Merci mademoiselle, reprit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, elle lui sourit et se retira, il pouvait entendre la rousse soupirer en face de lui.

-Votre commande monsieur, miaula Nami en imitant la serveuse. C'est comme ça qu'on drague dans cette ville, c'est stupide.

-Comme si toi tu sais draguer, nargua-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de son nouveau verre.

-Bien sûr que je sais draguer, tu n'as pas remarqué ?, chuchota-t-elle alors que les yeux marrons chocolats rencontrèrent les yeux gris.

-Oui j'ai remarqué que cet homme à flashé sur toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec lui ?, se moqua-t-il en lui montrant le gros assis à la table d'à côté.

-Je ….. Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec un homme jusqu'au jour de mon mariage, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

-QUOI ?

-Ça veut dire que je veux préserver ma virginité jusqu'au jour de mon mariage, répondit-elle d'un air innocent.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire en te disant de t'amuser, cria-t-il en frappant son poing sur la table, au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et l'homme aux cheveux blonds apparut, ensuite il se précipita vers eux et il s'installa dans le siège à côté de Law.

-Hé les gars de quoi vous parlez ?, les questionna-t-il dès qu'il a remarqué l'ambiance.

-On parlait de ma virginité, souffla la rousse avec honte.

-QUOI ?

-Je disais juste à Law que je ne voulais pas perdre ma virginité avant mon mariage, ajouta-t-elle.

-LAWWWWW, grinça Cora en foudroyant le brun du regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste un malentendu, se défendit Law pendant que l'autre homme vidait d'un coup sec le verre de bière.

-je ne sais plus quoi penser de vous deux, à chaque fois que vous laisse tous seuls, vous parlez de choses torrides, soupira le blond avec exaspération tendis que ses compagnons rougissaient. Bon, oublions ça pour le moment on a du boulot, j'ai trouvé la planque d'Hody Jones et sa bande, allons l'arrêter tout de suite, reprit-il avant de se lever, ensuite il commença à sortir suivi de Nami.

Law sortit la bourse d'argent de sa veste et il posa quelques billets sur la table, puis il se dirigea vers la porte et en passant devant la serveuse il dit : Hôtel Pappag, chambre 14, à vingt et une heure.

Il remarqua que la serveuse rougissait cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait son invitation peut être, passer une nuit avec une belle femme serait une bonne chose parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'arrêter les sentiments qui se développaient en lui pour Nami et il allait faire son possible pour y arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**

 **Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, il va y avoir de la folie, donc accrochez vous.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes et merci pour vos commentaires, dites moi ce que vous pensez car en sachant que vous appréciez mon histoire, je vais faire de mon mieux pour mettre à jour rapidement.**

 **Alors, à la prochaine.**

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Le cœur rouge.

Nami se réveilla difficilement car elle avait passé la nuit à jouer au poker avec Corazon, elle voulait encore dormir mais les rayons du soleil qui frappaient son visage l'ont empêchait.

 _-Chambre ensoleillée, ils auraient dû dire chambre dans le soleil, pensa-t-elle._

Elle se traîna vers la salle de bain difficilement et après une demi heure de douche, elle était complètement réveillée, ensuite avec une serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, elle commença à fouiller dans ses nouveaux paquets cherchant une jolie robe pour la journée, elle opta pour une robe blanche avec des manches en dentelle et un jolie décolleté, puis elle ajusta ses cheveux en les attachant en un chignon et elle était prête à aller rendre visite à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui hantait son esprit, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait disparu la veille ?

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui se trouvait dans l'autre extrémité du couloir et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte numéro 14, elle ajusta sa robe et ses cheveux une dernière fois, puis elle toqua doucement, après un bon moment d'attente la porte s'ouvrit et un Law torse nu apparut, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les sacs sous ses yeux étaient plus noirs que d'habitude.

-Bonjour monsieur grincheux, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, salua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux gamine ?, siffla-t-il en retour.

-C'est comme ça que tu me récompenses parce que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue. Tu avais disparut la nuit dernière et Cora m'a dit que tu dormais, alors j'ai pensais que tu es malade où quelque chose ne va pas, reprit-elle d'un ton doux.

-Je vais très bien, l'informa-t-il alors que ses yeux ont erré sur la forme de la rousse dans la robe blanche.

-Tu as une sale tête, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant la nuit, ça se voit que tu n'as pas dormi, dit-elle avant d'entendre un son provenant de l'intérieur de la chambre, ou plutôt un gémissement de femme.

Elle pencha la tête pour pouvoir voir ce qui se trouvait derrière l'homme, elle aperçut les jambes nus d'une femme allongée sur le lit, la panic envahit son cœur et elle se mordit la lèvre de frustration, ses yeux écarquillés montrait à qu'elle point elle était choquée et sans un mot elle commença à marcher dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'est agrippée à son bras droit.

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard gris sinon elle allait s'effondre en larme.

-J'apprécie, commença-t-il avant de lâcher sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille. J'apprécie ton geste.

Et sans jeter un regard en arrière, Nami s'éloigna de la cause de ses tourments en marchant à grand pas vers sa chambre et après avoir claquée la porte, elle s'étala sur le lit en fermant les yeux.

Elle a pensé que c'était stupide d'avoir le béguin pour Law, c'est vrai que c'est un homme charmant et séduisant, cependant il n'est pas du genre à avoir une relation de longue durée, les femmes pour lui existaient juste pour satisfaire son besoin sexuel.

-IDIOTE, couina-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Ensuite elle a passé la matinée dans la même position à se morfondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'est calmée, elle avait décidé d'ignorer ce sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine et de se comporter comme d'habitude, elle regarda fixement la fenêtre en face d'elle, tellement elle a été absorbé dans son esprit, elle n'a même pas remarqué que le soleil la grillait depuis quelques heures.

 _-Super, pensa-t-elle en se relevant._

* * *

-Ecoute Law, commença Corazon avant de prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette. A chaque fois que je vous prends entrain de parler de truc croustillant je fais la sourde oreille, mais maintenant je pense qu'on doit en discuter, ajouta-t-il fermement.

-Je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles !, mentit le brun en gardant ça façade stoïque, il avait sentit que son compagnon voulait discuter de quelque chose de gênant depuis leur arrivée au restaurent, mais il ne s'attendait pas au sujet de la rousse.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Nami ?, beugla le blond en frappant sa paume droite sur la table. Une fois vous discutiez de ses mensurations et une autre de la couleur de ses sous vêtements, hier c'était de sa virginité, et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et la gamine, rependit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton irrité.

-Mais tous les faits prouvent le contraire, souligna le plus âgé avant de pousser un long soupir. Vous êtes tous les deux très important pour moi, si vous vous aimez je ne vais pas m'immiscer entre vous, cependant je sais que tu es du genre à avoir une partenaire de lit dans chaque village c'est pourquoi je suis inquiet, je ne veux pas que Nami souffre.

-Alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour la tête orange, fit Law alors qu'il sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine.

-Vous voilà !, déclara Nami alors qu'elle s'assit à côté du médecin, les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un regard surpris. Quoi ?! Vous avez vu un fantôme ! Je vous ai cherché pendant longtemps, heureusement que j'avais le détecteur de Law avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la feuille de papier.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, regardant la fille comme si elle les a prit la main dans le sac.

-Alors qu'est qu'elles ont les oranges ?, demanda-t-elle pour couper le silence inconfortable qui s'est formé.

-QUOI ?!, furent tous les deux à l'unisson.

-J'ai entendu Law parler d'orange et d'après vos visages ça a l'air une discussion intéressante, observa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Ahh, ce n'est rien d'important, c'est juste que Law a envie de manger une orange, grommela le blond en regardant l'autre homme avec colère.

-Et alors !, s'exclama-t-elle avec intérêt, elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire car elle ne comprenait pas où est le mal de vouloir manger une orange.

-Le problème est que l'orange n'est pas encore mûre, signala Corazon en gardant le contact visuel avec le médecin.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de manger une orange, c'est toi qui déraille complètement, s'opposa le brun fermement.

-C'est faux, Rétorqua le plus âgé amèrement. J'ai remarqué comment tu regardes l'orange, fit-il remarqué.

-Et comment je la regarde ?

-Tu l'as regarde comme si elle est une perle rare ou la chose la plus précieuse au monde, je te connais Law, tu ne peux rien me cacher, fit le blond en pointant son index sur son interlocuteur.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, marmonna le brun alors qu'il essayait de garder son expression indifférente.

-Law, commença Corazon avant d'expirer fortement. Tu as une obsession secrète pour les oranges.

-C'est stupide et même si j'ai envie de manger l'orange, rien ne peut m'en empocher, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs alors que ses yeux se sont rétrécis.

-Tu ne peux pas la manger car elle n'est pas encore mûre, cria l'autre homme.

-Elle a mûri il y a bien longtemps, c'est toi qui refuse de l'admettre, souligna Law d'un ton hésité.

-Elle est encore fragile, si tu veux la manger, tu dois changer et ne plus manger d'autres fruits, exigea l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

-Je mange d'autres fruits pour oublier mon envie pour l'orange, avoua le brun alors que sa posture se raidit.

-Elle est encore petite !

-Elle est grande et prête à être mangée !

-Je ne veux pas que tu la manges pour le moment !, cria Corazon avant d'être coupé par le raclement de gorge de la rousse.

-Excusez moi, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle se massait les tempes. Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas le sujet des oranges intéressant, mais on n'avait pas rendez-vous avec le maire pour la récompense, reprit-elle en montrant l'horloge accrochée au mur à gauche.

Les deux hommes n'ont pas tardé à bouger et ils avancèrent vers la sortie laissant une Nami étonnée derrière eux, et en les suivant, elle remarqua que la tension était à son comble et que chacun d'eux évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre.

-Tout ça pour une orange ?!, se demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Nami était assise sur son lit les jambes croisées lisant un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, c'était l'histoire d'une jeune femme et d'un démon amoureux l'un de l'autre, beaucoup de choses les séparaient, l'espèce, les traditions et les lois, malgré tous ça, les deux amants interdis n'ont jamais abandonnés leur amour et ils ont franchis toutes les barrières pour être ensemble, la rousse était tellement absorbé par le roman qu'elle a sursauté lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Toc ….… Toc …. Toc

La jeune femme plia le bout de la page qu'elle lisait pour la marquer et elle cacha le livre sous son oreiller, elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son faible pour les romans d'amour, puis elle se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et comme attendu, les visiteurs étaient ses deux compagnons.

Corazon lui sourit en guise de salutations et il s'est assis sur le lit, quant à Law, il est entré sans même la regarder et il s'est appuyé contre le mur d'entrée en croisant les bras, après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'installa à côté de l'homme âgé.

-Nous avons un problème Nami, déclara le blond sérieusement, la fille lui lança un regard perplexe. Nous avons découvert que Doflamingo nous épie depuis quelque temps et c'est pour ça que j'ai une faveur à te demander, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche.

Il sortit un cristal rouge en forme de cœur de la taille d'un abricot, puis il le maintint entre son pouce et son index pendant un bon moment, Law marmonna quelque chose d'indéchiffrable en regardant furieusement le cristal, ce qui a rendu la rousse encore plus confuse.

-On l'appelle le cœur rouge et en gros ce petit truc peut donner la vie éternelle, expliqua-t-il en tendant le cristal à la jeune femme, elle l'accepta en retour. Mon frère l'a cherché pendant des années et lorsqu'il l'a trouvé, je l'ai volé et je me suis enfoui avec Law, mais apparemment il nous a retrouvé, c'est pour ça je veux que tu le détruises.

-Est-ce vraiment le cœur rouge ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle examinait le cristal.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais sur cette chose ?, l'interrogea-t-il à son tour.

-Le cœur rouge a été créé par une puissante sorcière il y a bien longtemps, son bien aimé était gravement malade et elle n'avait pas pu le soigner, alors elle a décidé de le rendre immortel, raconta-t-elle prudemment. Cependant l'homme est mort avant qu'elle n'active le sortilège, on dit qu'elle s'est suicidée après, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas ramené à la vie grâce à la magie noire.

-comment ça ?

-Il existe un sortilège de résurrection, on peut le pratiquer pendant les premières vingt-quatre heures qui suivent la mort, expliqua-t-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres, Corazon la regarda avec étonnement. Peut être que ça n'existait pas à l'époque? Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce cristal est dangereux car c'est de la magie noire.

-Connais-tu le moyen de le détruire ?, demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Malheureusement non, avant ce jour, je croyais que c'était seulement un mythe, mais je te promets que je chercherai une façon de le détruire, fit-elle en serrant son poing sur le cristal. Toutefois je ne comprends pas une chose, comment Doflamingo peut-il activer un sortilège aussi puissant ?!

-Au côté de mon frère, il y a une sorcière très puissante, elle possède un pouvoir spécial comme toi, elle s'appelle Monet la femme des neiges, expliqua le blond.

-Je comprends, dit la fille avant que son attention soit attirée par le brun qui marmonnait encore quelque chose d'indéchiffrable en fixant le cadre de la porte cette fois. Pourquoi il est là ?

-Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, il est ici juste pour la déco, rependit Corazon en se levant, mais il trébucha et dans sa chute, il a tiré le couvre lit avec lui faisant tomber les oreillers sur lui.

Le livre caché de Nami était maintenant à découvert et tous les yeux dans la pièce étaient rivés sur la couverture, même une personne myope pouvait lire le grand titre en gras " Un amour démoniaque ", le visage de la rousse devint rouge et elle essaya de le cacher avec ses mains, Law avait un grand sourire fourbe qui pouvait être interprété par " gamine idiote ", mais la réaction de Corazon était différente, il fixa le brun en grognant avant de sourire à la fille avec douceur, puis il s'est relevé et a souhaité une bonne nuit avant de sortir.

Pendant quelques instants, elle sentit comme si le temps s'était arrêté alors qu'elle était assise entrain de fumée à sa place, elle était vraiment embarrassée et honteuse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son petit secret, et avec hésitation, elle ramassa son livre et se dirigea vers le balcon, c'était une nuit agréable pour la passer sur la terrasse, en franchissant le seuil, elle sentit un vent doux caresser sa peau et elle entendit le chant des cigales qui était apaisant, et en s'accoudant sur la balustrade, elle ouvrit le livre sur la page marquée pour continuer sa lecture.

* * *

Au même moment dans le couloir…

-La petite fille devient une adulte, dit Corazon en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, le brun haussa les épaules en repense. Pourquoi tu avais ce sourire en voyant le livre ?

-Le titre était rigolo, répondit Law d'un ton moqueur.

-Quelque chose me dit que Nami est amoureuse et ce n'est même pas la peine de se demander de qui, s'exprima le blond avant de s'enflammer en allumant sa cigarette.

-Ouais je l'ai remarqué, affirma le brun avec un profond froncement de sourcils. Aussi bizarre que ce soit, je tiens beaucoup à Nami et je ne veux pas que la petite écervelée change, ou que son sourire béat disparaisse, c'est pour cela, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester loin d'elle, reprit-il alors qu'il aperçoit la serveuse aux cheveux noirs devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Alors tu as pris ta décision, conclut Cora en suivant le regard de son compagnon.

-Oui, je ne vais pas manger l'orange parce qu'elle est trop bonne pour moi, confirma le médecin ironiquement.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu es bon mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre !, cria le plus âgé d'une voix tremblante. Mon seul souhait, c'est de vous voir heureux, cependant je te demande une seule chose, si tu l'aimes vraiment épouse la, ne joue pas avec elle.

-Je ne veux pas la souillée, murmura le brun.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu adores te punir, si tu chasses le démon qui réside en toi, tu connaîtras le bonheur !

-Je ne peux pas car ce démon ne peut être chassé et le bonheur est une émotion que j'ai oublié il y a bien longtemps, fit Law en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayô la compagnie !**

 **Après un dur combat avec mon emploi du temps, j'ai réussi à écrire le cinquième chapitre et j'ai aussi dessiné la couverture, l'histoire va commencer à se bouger un peu et on va entrer en action.**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des fautes et s'il vous plait, dites ce que vous pensez en commentaire pour que ça me pousse encore plus à écrire.**

 **Je remercie Plume pourpre, Keltira-Tissesort et Proxy57 pour vos commentaires positifs.**

 **Alors je vous dis au prochain chapitre, amusez vous bien.**

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Sacrifice.

Un carrosse roulait à toute allure dans les routes étroites de la forêt, les trois personnes à bord étaient sur leur garde car ils étaient poursuivis par des inconnus, malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient rien apercevoir dans les ténèbres de la nuit, même la lune ne pouvait pas les éclairer parce qu'elle était enveloppée par les nuages planant.

L'entourage était très calme que même le bruissement des arbres était audible, s'ils n'étaient pas traqués, les chasseurs de primes auraient pu profiter de l'environnement naturel et de l'air frais, cependant toute leur concentration était focalisée sur la détection de l'ennemi.

Quelques heures auparavant, Corazon avait aperçu un groupe de mercenaire qui encerclait l'hôtel, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, c'est pourquoi il a réveillé ses compagnons et il les a fait sortir avant l'irruption de ces guerriers, et comme il avait senti, lui et ses deux protégés étaient les cibles de ces derniers.

Toutefois le blond savait qui était derrière cette attaque, son frère l'avait retrouvé depuis quelques temps et il savait qu'il allait passer en action, le but principal de Doflamingo c'était d'avoir la vie éternelle et Corazon l'a privé de la seule chose qui pouvait exaucer ce souhait insensé.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, le cœur du blond le serrait car en connaissant son frère, il savait qu'une embuscade les attendait et il était conscient du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper.

-Ecoutez les gars !, dit Corazon d'un ton angoissé attirant l'attention sur lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, promettez moi de vous enfuir sans regarder en arrière, ajouta-t-il alors que se yeux voyagèrent entre la rousse et le brun.

-C'est quoi cette stupidité que tu nous sors maintenant ?, cracha Law pendant qu'il continuait à manœuvrer la voiture. Tu crois que je vais m'enfuir d'un combat contre Doflamingo.

-NON ! Tu ne comprends pas, si je suis attrapé, je ne serai pas tué tant qu'ils n'obtiendront pas le cœur rouge, précisa le blond d'une voix tonnante. Cependant, si nous sommes tous les trois capturés, ils vont me mettre la pression en vous torturant pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, proposa la rousse doucement.

-Ça ne marchera pas, les hommes de mon frère sont très puissants, ce n'est pas un sortilège qui les arrêtera, fit-il remarquer en touchant la fille délicatement à l'épaule.

-Alors si je suis ton résonnement, pendant que tu vas faire le cochon d'inde, nous on s'enfuit, commenta Law sarcastiquement.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux, affirma le plus âgé en commençant à se remuer à sa place.

-Tu me prends pour un lâche ou quoi !?

-Je ne veux pas que le cœur rouge tombe dans les mains de Doffy !

-Je vais me battre avec toi pendant que Nami s'enfuit !

-Je veux que tu restes avec elle et que tu la protèges !, cria le blond alors qu'il se tortillait encore plus.

-Est-ce que ça va, Cora?, demanda Nami en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme âgé.

-C'est juste que je dois aller au petit coin, répondit-il avant d'être coupé par l'arrêt soudain du carrosse.

La route était bouchée par deux grands arbres qui ont été coupé ce qui les a forcé à s'arrêter et a sortir de la voiture.

La respiration du blond se bloqua et il regarda autours de lui avec appréhension, c'est à ce moment là que plusieurs silhouettes ont surgi des bois, c'était les hommes masqués qui entourés l'hôtel avant.

Ensuite un grand homme atterrit gracieusement devant le carrosse, il avait de long cheveux marrons et il portait une bicorne à plumes multicolore ainsi qu'une longue cape rouge, deux bandes rectangulaires rayées rouges et oranges descendaient de son front jusqu'en dessous de ses yeux pour s'arrêter au menton, un large sourire fourbe ornait son visage.

-Bonsoir les gars, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, les salua-t-il d'un ton poli alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

-Diamante !, cracha Cora amèrement.

-Heureux de te revoir aussi Corazon, ricana le dénommé Diamanté avant de tourner le regard vers le brun. Law ! Je vois que tu es devenu un homme.

-Et moi je vois que tu es devenu un vieux, rétorqua le médecin alors qu'il serrait fermement sa prise sur son sabre.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Corazon ? Tu convulses de peur !?, questionna l'homme au chapeau à plume en remarquant que le blond n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

-Mais non, j'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes, répondit le blond d'un ton fort.

-Alors tu devras être patient !

-C'est impossible, je suis à ma limite !

-Tu ne voix pas que j'essaye de vous capturer !

-Je ne peux plus tenir, je vais exploser !, s'écria Corazon en gigotant à gauche et à droite.

-C'est bon, se résigna Diamanté avant de pousser un long soupir. Vas faire tes besoins rapidement, j'ai assez perdu de temps.

Sur ce, Corazon déguerpit comme un éclair provoquant derrière lui un tourbillon de poussière, ensuite Diamanté tourna son regard vers Nami et il commença à l'inspecter.

-Nous n'avons pas été présenté ma jolie ?, demanda le grand homme en fixant la rousse avec un regard vicieux.

-Ce n'est qu'une catin que je traîne avec moi, répondit le brun calmement.

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant ces mots mais en voyant la posture de Law, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air nerveux et elle comprit qu'il voulait juste la protéger, elle essaya de toutes ses force de rester calme cependant elle ne pouvait pas arrêter l'anxiété qui grandissait en elle, surtout en remarquant l'attitude de ses compagnons, Corazon n'arrêtait pas de leur demander de s'enfuir et Law avait perdu son masque d'indifférence.

-Mmm, tu as un bon goût, quelle jolie paire de nich….

-Tais-toi !

-Uahahahaha, tu es du genre possessif, gloussa Diamanté quand il entendit le grognement de son interlocuteur, puis il détourna le regard vers Corazon qui est revenu de son affaire. Assez de bavardage inutile, le jeune maître veut vous voir le plus rapidement possible, suivez moi sans contester !

-Je vais venir avec toi à condition que tu laisses partir Law et la fille, dit le blond fermement.

-Ce n'est pas possible car Doffy veut Law aussi et moi je trouve que la fille est bien trop jolie pour laisser partir, précisa le grand homme en pointant la rousse du doigt.

Tout à coup, Law fonça sur Diamanté en balançant son sabre en un large arc mais ce dernier bloqua l'attaque avec sa propre épée, les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent fortement et dès qu'elles se séparèrent, le brun chargea en avant une deuxième fois et il enchaîna les coups avec son arme, mais encore et encore son ennemi les esquiva avec une habilité incroyable.

Après un long moment d'esquive, Diamante passa à l'offensive, il sauta quelques pieds en l'air avant de se jeter sur Law avec son épée.

-Doffy te voulait vivant, informa l'homme au sourire fourbe. Cependant il m'a donné l'autorisation de tuer si tu fais preuve d'agressivité.

Le brun esquiva l'attaque dirigée vers lui mais il n'a pas pu éviter le coup de pied qui atterrit sur son visage vigoureusement, puis son adversaire le frappa avec une rafale de coups de poings qui l'ont envoyé voler vers les arbres derrière, mais malgré que son corps allait se tordre de douleur, il arriva à se poser sur ses pieds alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

De l'autre côté, Corazon sortit un poignard de son manteau et il commença à frapper les hommes masqués un par un quoiqu'ils étaient nombreux pour lui.

-Nami ! Cours !, cria le blond alors qu'il était de plus en plus entouré par des ennemis.

Nami le regarda avec incertitude et hocha la tête avant de commencer à courir vers les bois, ce n'était pas le moment de disputer, en plus elle savait qu'elle était inutile dans ce combat et elle devait à tout prit faire en sorte que le cœur rouge ne tombe pas dans les mains de Doflmaingo.

Corazon continua à se débattre aussi fort qu'il put en frappant des coups aléatoires, mais il tomba sur ses genoux lorsqu'il fut poignardé dans le dos, ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle, mais elle était assez grave pour le faire tomber.

Law sentit la rage brûler son esprit en voyant son mentor ainsi et sans réfléchir, il s'est jeté sur Diamanté, cependant ce dernier le contourna gracieusement.

-Zut, je ne voulais pas te tuer mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, ricana Diamanté pendant que le brun s'est tourné vers lui.

Sans plus tarder, le grand homme empoigna Law par le cou et il enfonça sa longue épée dans la poitrine de celui-ci, puis il le souleva en l'air pendant qu'il retirait sa lame, ensuite il le jeta par terre comme vieille poupée de chiffon.

Le visage du médecin devint blanc comme une feuille tandis qu'il crachait une vague de sang, il savait que son cœur a été touché dans cette attaque, c'est pourquoi il n'allait pas tarder à mourir, avant que sa vision devin noir, il pouvait entendre Corazon crier son nom.

* * *

Nami courait à toute allure tendis que des vignes et des branches l'effleuraient, elle ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle trébuchait de temps en temps sur les racines des arbres, elle était terrifiée et paniquée, pas pour elle mais pour ses compagnons qui combattaient des guerriers très forts, elle savait au fond d'elle que le combats était perdu d'avance et que peut être elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis, c'est pour ça elle allait tout faire pour tenir la promesse qu'elle a fait à Corazon, elle allait détruire le cœur rouge.

Elle avait des tonnes de questions en tête, mais la principale était : Qu'est ce qui va arriver à ses compagnons ?

La rousse s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son attention fut immédiatement sur la sensation de chaleur qu'elle commençait à sentir dans sa poitrine, elle fouilla dans son corset pour savoir la cause et quand elle sortit le morceau de papier qu'elle a intitulé " Le détecteur de Law ", elle fut surprise de le voir entrain de brûler, si sa mémoire était bonne cela veut dire que Law était en danger de mort.

-Ce n'est pas possible, cria-t-elle en serrant la feuille dans son poing.

Sans hésitation Nami se tourna pour revenir en arrière, cependant elle se souvint du cœur rouge, elle devait le cacher quelque part, elle trouva un grand sapin entouré de petit chêne, elle creusa un trou dans la base de cet arbre et elle y enterra le cristal rouge, ensuite elle commença à courir dans la direction de ses amis.

Alors qu'elle était à mi chemin de l'endroit où se trouvait ses compagnons, la feuille de papier se consuma entièrement ce qui a paniqué la rousse encore plus, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire mais elle ne voulait le croire, des larmes commencèrent à piquer ses yeux et son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa destination, Nami remarqua que la zone était vide, il y avait juste leur carrosse et quelques corps qui gisaient par terre, c'étaient les hommes que Corazon avait battu, puis elle commença à examiner les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarqua le corps sans vie de Law qui était étendu non loin de la voiture, elle se figea à sa place en le voyant.

-NON !, pleura-t-elle en tombant sur ses genoux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes lecteurs**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre six, c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous, j'ai un peu profité de mon temps libre pour écrire car je voulais mettre à jour avant Noël et j'ai réussi.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez en commentaire et on se retrouve à la fin de la page pour expliquer quelques points dans le chapitre.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Anastasis.

Nami se rapprocha du corps de Law après une demi heure de sanglots, au début elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le toucher mais elle arriva à s'asseoir à côté de lui, tellement elle était bouleversée, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle nageait dans une mare de sang jusqu'à ce que le dessous de sa robe blanche devint pourpre.

Elle essuya la cascade de larme qui coulait de ses yeux et en poussant un long soupir, elle posa sa paume sur le front du brun, dès qu'elle l'a touché, les yeux marrons chocolats devinrent des soucoupes sous le choc, la peau de Law était si froide que ça confirmait encore plus qu'il était mort, elle explosa dans une nouvelle vague de pleur pendant qu'elle caressait le visage de ce dernier.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-elle avant de frapper son poing gauche dans le sol ensanglanté. Pourquoi ?

Quand soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit en attrapant la main de Law.

-Suis-je capable de le faire ?, se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle croisait ses doigts avec ceux de l'homme sans vie, malgré que c'était froid et terne, elle avait le sentiment que son cœur se réchauffait en le touchant.

Son corps est encore là et elle connaissait le moyen de le ramener à la vie, cependant elle doutait d'elle-même et elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de le faire, il y avait aussi l'histoire du sacrifice parce que c'était de la magie noire, toutefois elle était prête à tout pour lui quitte à se sacrifier, en plus elle devait le faire et elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle se releva brusquement de sa place et elle commença à fouiller dans son sac, puis elle sortit un morceau de craie et elle entama la première étape du sortilège "Dessiner un cercle magique".

Elle griffonna plusieurs symboles autour du corps de Law et après quelques minutes, elle finit son travail, le cercle était très grand et il contenait cinq cercles plus petit, le brun était étendu dans celui du milieu et les quatre autres était dessinés dans les quatre directions de son corps.

Nami avait apprit ce sortilège car elle pensait pouvoir ramener Belmer à la vie, cependant elle n'a pas réussi à le faire car elle avait besoin du corps du décédé et l'âme de ce dernier ne doit pas arriver au royaume des morts, ce qui veut dire qu'elle devait le faire pendant les première vingt-quatre heures qui suivent la mort, parce que c'est le temps que prend l'âme pour arriver là bas.

Pour effectuer ce sortilège, elle devait se sacrifier, en d'autres termes elle devait mourir, ce qui va lui permettre d'aller dans le chemin qui mène du monde des vivants au royaume des morts.

Elle commença à trembler en pensant à l'idée de se donner la mort, même avec tout le courage du monde, ça fait toujours peur, mais c'était indispensable pour sauver Law et en pensant à cela, elle sentait qu'elle avait le courage nécessaire pour mourir plusieurs fois de suite.

Elle ramassa une dague qui était par terre, elle devait appartenir à l'un des hommes masqués, puis elle s'assit sur le corps de Law et elle plaça la pointe de la lame devant son cœur, ensuite elle souffla fortement et elle commença à réciter la formule magique.

-Zoé… Thanatos…. Anastasis, cria-t-elle avant d'enfoncer la dague dans son cœur et alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur l'homme, son sang commença à couler sur lui et sur ce le cercle magique s'illumina et une colonne étincelante les entoura.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Nami était aveuglé par une forte lumière blanchâtre, petit à petit, sa vision s'est habituée et elle pût scruter l'environnement qui l'entourait, c'était un vaste terrain qui donnait l'impression d'être sans fin, tout était de couleur blanche, même le ciel.

Elle était entourée par plusieurs personnes, c'était probablement des morts, mais aucun d'eux ne ressemblait à Law.

-Law, murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

Elle se souvint maintenant, elle devait retrouver son compagnon dans cette masse de gens pour pouvoir revenir au monde des vivants.

Elle remarqua un long chemin à sa droite et que toutes les personnes marchaient en sa directions, elle comprit que c'était la route qui mène au royaume des morts et avec un sourire sur le visage, elle commença à les suivre.

Pendant que les autres se déplaçaient doucement, la rousse courait à toute vitesse entre eux parce que le temps la pressait.

-Où es tu ?, se demanda-t-elle en regardant à gauche et à droite.

Elle chercha pendant plusieurs heures sans aucun résultat, c'est pourquoi elle commença à paniquer, non seulement elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la mort du brun et aussi combien il lui restait dans les vingt-quatre heures, elle était vraiment dans une situation critique et elle devait faire quelque chose.

-LAW !, cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant, tous les regards se sont dirigés vers elle.

C'est vrai que crier dans un endroit aussi calme était vraiment une idée folle, cependant elle était désespérée et c'était sa seule option.

-LAW ! LAW ! LAW !, ajouta-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle pût. Laaaaaaw sort de ta cachette.

Elle continua à crier malgré que sa gorge la brûlait et que ses poumons lui faisaient mal, quand soudain, quelqu'un la saisit de derrière par les épaules, elle essaya de le combattre mais au moment où elle vit son visage, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le large sourire qui se dessina sur son visage et elle sauta sur lui en l'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle pût.

-Même mort, je ne peux pas échapper à tes gamineries, marmonna Law alors que la fille l'étouffait dans sa poitrine.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, idiot !, fit-elle avant de le lâcher.

-Alors, ils t'ont retrouvé, grogna-t-il en grinçant les dents.

-Non ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est arrivé, commença-t-elle d'un ton affolé. C'est un sortilège.

-Donc tu n'es pas morte ?!, demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil de confusion.

-Je suis morte puisque je suis ici, plaisanta-t-elle avant de recevoir un regard sévère du brun, puis elle avala une boule dans sa gorge. J'ai ….. J'ai utilisé en quelque sorte de la magie noire, c'est un sort de résurrection et pour le faire, je devais me sacrifier, expliqua-t-elle la situation normalement, comme si ça arrivait tous les jours.

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?, gronda-t-il sévèrement.

-Je ….. Je voulais te sauver, bégaya-t-elle en regardant le sol blanc.

-Comment ? Comment tu t'es donné la mort ?, la questionna-t-il d'un ton hésité.

-Je me suis poignardée le cœur, murmura-t-elle s'une voix à peine audible, les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent de choc et le silence tomba sur eux.

-Merci, dit-il après quelques instants. C'est la chose la plus touchante qu'on a fait pour moi, ajouta-t-il en rougissant, la fille le regarda avec des yeux larges et des joues rosées, ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que.

-Kyaaaaa !, s'écria la rousse attirant l'attention sur elle encore une fois.

-Qu'elle mouche t'as piqué ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons retourner au monde des vivants immédiatement sinon on restera mort à jamais, s'affola-t-elle en gigotant.

-Comment peut-on revenir ?

-Donne moi ta main, l'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton alarmé, il ne tarda pas à lui tendre sa main droite, ensuite elle posa sa paume sur la sienne. Faite que ça marche !, pria-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas sûre que ça va marcher ?!, l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, elle se gratta le haut de la tête avec sa main libre en réponse.

-Je suis celle qui a sacrifié sa vie, je demande à revenir, dit-elle alors que leurs deux mains commencèrent à briller. Anastasis, ajouta-t-elle avant l'explosion de lumière qui les aveugla.

* * *

Dans une grande salle ensoleillée, dont les murs étaient en tapisserie rose orné de motifs en or, il y avait dix pilastres en marbre blanc sculpté et un grand lustre en cristal descendait du plafond peint en rouge, au fond de la pièce, on trouve un grand trône en or décoré avec des centaines de pierres précieuses, l'homme qui était assis dessus portait une longue cape à plume rose et des lunettes noirs, il était de grande taille et il avait les cheveux blonds.

Sa bouche se courba en un large sourire malicieux alors qu'il voyait son homme de main entrer dans la salle, Diamanté se mit à genoux devant lui et il attendit qu'il lui adresse la parole.

-Dit moi comment s'est passée la mission ?, demanda Doflamingo en faisant signe de la main à son homme pour se relever.

-Nous avons capturé Corazon et il est entrain de se faire soigner en ce moment, car nous avons du utiliser la force, informa l'homme aux cheveux marrons après qu'il s'est mit debout.

-Et Law ?

-J'ai du le tuer, il était trop agressive, répondit Diamanté d'un ton hésité, il savait que son roi avait un attachement bizarre envers le brun.

-C'est dommage, il aurait pu faire un valeureux guerrier, mais mon frère lui a fait un sacré lavage de cerveau, dit le blond en croisant ses longues jambes. Passons aux choses sérieuses, qu'en est-il du cœur rouge ?

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du cristal, commença le chevalier après avoir raclé sa gorge. J'ai fouillis leur carrosse, leurs bagages et même le corps de Law, j'ai rien trouvé.

-Tu veux me dire que Corazon ne l'a pas, grogna le roi alors qu'il se relevait de son trône. Je le connais très bien, je suis sûr qu'il le garde dans un endroit sécurisé, son seul but c'est de m'empêcher d'atteindre le mien.

-Il y avait aussi une prostituée qui les accompagnait, cependant elle s'est enfuie pendant que je me battais avec Law, raconta Diamanté en évitant de regarder son maître. En y repensant, je pense qu'elle est importante pour les deux hommes, car Law avait explosé de rage lorsque je voulais l'emmener au château et Corazon voulait que je la laisse partir.

-Vingt soldats même pas fichus d'attraper trois personne !, aboya Doflamingo alors qu'une veine apparut sur son front. Le premier est gravement blessé, le deuxième est mort et la troisième s'est enfuie, en plus j'ai un sentiment qui me dit que cette fille a le cœur rouge en sa possession.

-Mais Law a dit que c'est une catin.

-Law a surement voulut la protéger, l'interrompit-il sévèrement avant de pousser un long soupir. Il y avait un proverbe qui disait "Rien n'est si dangereux qu'un ignorant ami ; Mieux vaudrait un sage ennemi "

L'homme au chapeau à plume baissa sa tête de hante, car il avait comprit ce que voulait insinuer son roi.

\- Je veux que vous recherchiez cette fille et que vous la trouver, et surtout faite parler Corazon, reprit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-A vos ordres, acquiesça Diamanté en se prosternant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Nami était étendue sur Law, son corps était engourdi et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir dormi pendant de longues heures, sans perdre une seconde, elle se précipita à vérifier l'état du brun et quand elle toucha son front, elle gémit de bonheur alors qu'elle sentit la chaleur qui émanait de lui et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'elle vérifia sa blessure, la plait avait complètement disparue, s'il n'y avait pas des taches de sangs sur sa chemise, elle aurai pu dire qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

Ensuite elle vérifia sa propre blessure et comme attendu, elle ne trouva aucune trace sauf les taches de sangs sur sa robe.

Elle se releva tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi et elle se dirigea vers le carrosse pour changer de vêtement, lorsqu'elle a enfilé une robe marron et elle est sortie du véhicule, un tourbillon d'énergie noire l'enveloppa et tout ce qui se trouvé autours d'elle commença à se ternir, les feuilles et les herbes vertes devinrent sèches et jaunes.

-Non !, fit-elle alors que la zone d'énergie maléfique grandissait et quand elle remarqua que ça allait toucher Law, elle se lança en arrière pour éloigner cette chose de lui, cependant ça ne s'arrêtait pas, elle avait comprit que c'était elle qui dégageait cette aura meurtrière et dans un coin de son esprit, elle avait comprit ce que c'était.

Elle était devenue une sorcière maléfique car elle a fait usage de magie noire, ce qui voulait dire que désormais sa magie n'est plus bénéfique et cette énergie qu'elle dégageait prouvait sa théorie, elle ne savait pas comment se contrôler et si elle restait auprès de l'homme, elle allait le renvoyer au royaume des mort, c'est pour ça elle devait s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de mal.

Elle lui avait écrit une note expliquant sa situation délicate et elle l'a laissé sous son nodashi, ensuite elle a prit ses affaires et elle est partie.

* * *

 **-Anastasis : Est un mot grec qui veut dire résurrection.**

 **-Thanatos : Est aussi un mot grec veut dire mort et aussi le frère d'Hypnos dans la mythologie grec.**

 **-Zoé : Est aussi un mot grec qui peut exprimer la vie.**

 **-Le proverbe dont parlait Doflamingo est la moralité de la fable de la fontaine : L'Ours et l'Amateur des jardins.**

 **Je vais essayer de poster avant la fin de l'année mais je ne promets rien, alors je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 07 : Aide.

Dans une grotte en plein cœur de la forêt, une jeune sorcière entourée de brume noire méditait, cela fait déjà deux mois qu'elle s'est isolée dans cet endroit sombre parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une atmosphère calme et paisible pour pouvoir contrôler sa nouvelle capacité.

Au début, Nami n'avait pas pu arrêter l'énergie maléfique qui émanait d'elle et elle avait remarquée qu'à force qu'elle paniquait, elle dégageait encore plus d'énergie, c'est pourquoi elle a commencé la méditation et ça a donné un résultat positif, mais malgré ses efforts, à chaque fois qu'elle avait une émotion, que ça soit de la peur, de la tristesse ou le bonheur, l'aura maléfique se manifestait.

Depuis elle chercha un moyen de contrôler ce pouvoir à sa guise, car si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne pourra plus jamais s'approcher des gens.

Un bruit brisa sa concentration et attira son attention, elle pensa que c'était le bruit du vent qui commença à souffler parce que l'été avait laissé sa place à l'automne, alors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle referma ses yeux, cependant le bruit n'avait pas cessé et il se rapprocha d'elle, en plus elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas le vent, c'était plutôt le son de claquement de pas qu'elle entendait, elle était sûre, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle sauta de sa place et prit une position de défense malgré qu'elle n'était pas une combattante et son aura augmenta de volume car elle était paniquée.

Elle commença à apercevoir l'ombre d'une personne mais elle ne pouvait pas bien distinguer dans l'obscurité, l'inconnu s'arrêta à la limite de l'aura maléfique de la rousse et si ses yeux ne la trompaient pas, elle pouvait dire que c'était une femme.

-Qui êtes vous ?, demanda la rousse d'un ton alarmé, cependant la personne en face d'elle resta silencieuse. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Je suis là pour t'aider, répondit l'étrangère d'un ton doux et c'était vraiment une femme.

-M'aider !?, murmura Nami à elle-même.

-Ça fait une semaine que je suis dans cette région et je n'ai pas pu ignorer l'énergie que tu dégages, à en déduire, tu as sûrement fait usage d'un sortilège interdit, remarqua la femme inconnue calmement.

-Tu as l'air d'être bien informé, ce qui veut dire que tu es surement une sorcière, souligna la femme aux cheveux oranges en arquant un sourcil. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

-Je suis bien une sorcière et pour répondre à ta question, je veux t'aider par bonté de cœur, car je suis passée par la même situation, c'est pourquoi je te comprends, expliqua l'autre femme alors qu'une une lumière blanche apparut dans sa paume droite. Protection, ajouta-t-elle avant que la lumière l'entoura complètement, ensuite elle commença à marcher vers la rousse en s'enfonçant dans l'aura maléfique.

Avec le sort qui éclaira la zone, Nami pouvait voir clairement l'autre femme, c'était une belle brune avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle portait une longue robe violette avec des motifs de fleurs en noirs.

-Au faite, moi c'est Nico Robin, fit la brune avant de s'arrêter devant la jeune sorcière.

-moi c'est Nami, se présenta la rousse.

-Enchanté Nami, mais maintenant puis-je te demander de te calmer car je ne peux pas maintenir le sortilège de protection pour longtemps, dit Robin avec un sourire affectueux sur le visage.

* * *

Le quartier général des chasseurs de primes est une taverne médiocre dans le village de Raftel, elle est tellement ancienne et fragile qu'elle a l'air d'une ruine.

Le brun au chapeau nordique poussa les portes de cette vielle carcasse, quand il entra, il remarqua que l'ambiance n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi bruyante et agaçante à son gout, en plus de ça, il a été accueillit par son pire cauchemar.

-Yooo ! Torao !, se réjouit un jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Ça fait un bail !

-Pas si longtemps, souffla Law alors qu'il essayé d'éviter d'être intercepté par l'autre homme, cependant ce dernier l'arrêta en lui bloquant la route.

-Luffy ! Laisse le gars respirer un peu, fit un homme aux cheveux verts essayant de sauver le médecin de son coéquipier.

-Zoro ! On va faire la fête pour le retour de nos amis, cria Luffy avec des yeux en forme de viande, il cherchait juste une raison pour faire la fête.

Le brun poussa un long soupir tandis que Zoro lui tapota l'épaule en connaissance de cause.

-Où sont Cora et Nami ?, reprit-il après un long moment de rêverie.

-C'est une longue histoire, grogna Law en serrant ses poing, les deux hommes en face de lui froncèrent les sourcils. Est-ce que Rayleigh est ici ?

-Il est surement entrain de picoler dans son bureau, répondit Zoro en montrant la porte du bureau du directeur.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?, demanda Luffy d'un ton sérieux, mais le brun l'ignora et le contourna. Torao !?, ajouta-t-il en marchant derrière le médecin.

Le brun ouvrit la porte brusquement provoquant un bruit sourd, le vieil homme arrêta de boire et il posa sa bouteille sur le bureau.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Law ? Tu m'as vu dans ton rêve ou quoi ?, Questionna Rayleigh pendant que Zoro entra et ferma la porte.

-On un grand problème, Corazon s'est fait arrêté pas les hommes de Doflamingo et il est retenu prisonnier, informa le brun rapidement.

-Je vois, dit le vieux avant de pousser un long soupir. Et le cœur rouge ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé entre les mains de ce monstre.

-C'est quoi le cœur rouge ?, demandèrent Luffy et Zoro à l'unisson.

-Le cœur rouge est avec Nami et elle est portée disparue en ce moment, expliqua le brun d'un ton inquiet ignorant la question des deux hommes.

-Quoi ?, crièrent les deux hommes, Nami était une amie chère à eux.

-Comment ça ?, demanda le vieux en grattant sa barbe.

-Elle a des problèmes personnels et elle est partie les régler, dit Law d'une voix à peine audible à cause du bruit causé par les deux hommes qui criaient une série de questions dans l'arrière plan.

-D'un côté c'est une bonne nouvelle, l'essentiel c'est que le cœur rouge est loin de Doflamingo, commenta Rayleigh ignorant les braillements des deux intrus.

-Mais je crois qu'il va la rechercher, car Diamanté l'avait vu avec nous, fit le brun remarqué.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous expliquer ce qui ce passe à la fin ?, cria Zoro mais ils n'ont pas fait attention à lui.

-Et toi, comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper ?, interrogea le vieil homme avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

-J'étais gravement blessé, c'est pourquoi, ils ont cru que j'étais mort, répondit Law.

-Bien, je vais discuter avec les autres de la situation et on va voir ce qu'on va faire, pendant ce temps, tu dois retrouver la fille, je suis certain que Doflamingo est à sa recherche aussi, ordonna l'homme âgé, le brun acquiesça.

-Zoro, je crois qu'on est devenu invisible, murmura Luffy en cachant sa bouche avec sa paume.

-Je le crois aussi, confirma Zoro en hochant la tête.

* * *

Corazon ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cellule sinistre au sous sol, ses bras et ses pieds ont été attachés par des chaines en acier qui laissaient des marques bleues sur la peau, ses os étaient visible à cause de la malnutrition et les cicatrices de tortures recouvraient son corps.

Tous les jours, il était assit dans cette pièce froide et sale attendant l'heure de l'interrogatoire, ou plutôt l'heure de la torture, et malgré toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait, rien n'égalait la douleur dans son cœur, parce que sa tête n'arrivait pas accepter la mort de Law.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux en flot en se souvenant de la scène horrible qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, son cœur était rempli de chagrin inconsolable, mais il devait se ressaisir c'est pourquoi il claqua ses joues avec ses mains à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas le moment de chialer comme une adolescente en crise.

En plus il était inquiet pour Nami, il savait que c'était une fille débrouillarde et intelligente, toutefois elle était attachée à lui et à Law, il était sûr qu'elle serait énormément triste à cause de leur séparation, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas apprit la mort de Law sinon elle serait dévastée.

Rester coincé entre ces quatre murs lui ont donné l'occasion de réfléchir à plusieurs choses, surtout détruire son tyran de frère, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre que quelque chose arrive pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa liberté, car malheureusement pour lui c'était sa seule option, c'est pourquoi il allait tout faire pour rester en vie, pour que la mort de Law ne soit pas en vain.

* * *

-Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ? Et qu'est ce que le cuistot fait avec vous !?, demanda Law alors qu'il venait de sortir du QG des chasseurs de primes.

-Nami est notre amie à nous aussi, alors on a décidé de la chercher avec toi, répondit Luffy indiscutablement. Et j'ai besoin de Sanji pour la viande.

-Quant à moi, Nami est l'amour de ma vie et je suis son prince charmant, elle est sûrement entrain de m'attendre, chantonna le cuistot avec des yeux en forme de cœur, une tique apparut sur le front du brun.

-Moi aussi je suis contre la venue de cet idiot, le consola Zoro en posant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin énervé. Même si je n'ai pas bien comprit la situation mais je sais que Nami est en danger et que d'une certaine manière ça a un rapport avec notre roi fous, en plus je ne dirai pas non pour un peu d'action, on s'ennuie à mort ces derniers temps, reprit-il avec d'un ton excité.

-Vous allez juste me mettre des battons dans les roues, grogna le brun alors qu'il enlevait la main de la tête verte de son épaule.

-Nous venons un point c'est tout !, cria le jeune homme au chapeau de paille en gonflant ses joues.

-Tu crois que j'ai le temps de discuter avec vous, j'ai beaucoup de problème à régler, fichez moi la paix !, cracha le médecin alors qu'il commençait à marcher

-Allons –y les amis, fit Luffy alors qu'il le suivait ignorant complètement l'ordre de Law.

-Et si tu commences par nous expliquer ce qui ce passe ?, questionna Zoro en marchant à côté du brun.

-La tête de mousse à raison, nous avons besoin d'informations, ajouta le cuistot en allumant une cigarette.

-Puisque je suis condamné, marmonna Law pendant qu'il s'arrêtait à côté d'un marchand. Mieux vaut qu'on commence par ça, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il ramassait le journal.

Les trois hommes clignèrent des yeux, ils étaient confus et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le rapport entre le journal et Nami.

-On va voir est ce qu'il y a des changements météorologiques inhabituels quelque part, reprit-il en feuilletant les pages du journal.

-Pourquoi ? On doit chercher Nami, pas partir en vacance !, s'exclama Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Si vous voulez me suivre, faite ce que je vous dis sans poser de question, lança le brun sévèrement.

-T'es vraiment flippant Torao, commenta le garçon au chapeau de paille avec un large sourire sur le visage, Zoro hocha sa tête en accord.

-Tant que tu nous emmènes auprès de Nami chérie, je n'ai pas d'objection, dit Sanji avant de prendre une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Law grinça les dents en entendant l'affection exagérée du cuistot envers la rousse, il détestait cet homme à cause de cela, en plus Nami le considérait comme un ami, c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce sentiment, en plus malheureusement pour lui la femme en question était un aimant qui attirait les hommes.

Il poussa un long soupir et il se souvint que la question actuelle est de trouver Nami, pas chasser les hommes autours d'elle.


End file.
